


Happy And Proud (Of All Of Us)

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ rights, M/M, Marriage Equality, Pride Parades, but way too many to clog the tags with, especially from other fandoms, painting eachother, tons of cameos in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNETA'D- The impromptu pride parade in Beacon Hills tells the stories of so many people- even with just a few words at a time- that it's a little bit much for Derek to process, but he has Stiles to ground him- anchor him, and now the entire country will recognize that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy And Proud (Of All Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D
> 
> I just really wanted to do something for the good news today!! Even if it was just a little drabble! This is really such a fantastic thing and I hope the best to anyone who's lucky enough to be in love and getting married in the near future!
> 
> Cookies to anyone who can guess who all of the cameos are from without looking at the end notes!

"Derek! Paint my face!"

Derek really shouldn't be surprised anymore when he hears the familiar heartbeat of his fiance racing up to the loft but the speed at wich his heart is beating is something to be considered

"Breakfast with your father end early?" he asked right as the door slammed open

"Sorta, just paint my face!" he insisted, slamming a plastic bag in Derek's hands and pulling over one of the new barstools, plopping down and gesturing quickly for him to get on with it

"Do you want to tell me what I'm painting and why?" he asked calmly

Because at this point Derek was sort of immune to Stiles' eccentricities

"Have you watched the news?" Stiles frowned

Derek glanced in the bag and noticed that all seven colors of the rainbow were in it, smiling and grabbing the brush as he started to take the little tubes of face paint out

"As a matter of fact I haven't but Lydia texted me earlier, going to the parade?" he guessed as he started pouring the paint out onto a papper plate

"YES! Ugh, this is a historic day Derek Hale, if we weren't already getting married I would propose to you right here, right now, there isn't any chance you'd wanna speed that up is there?" he asked quickly

"Stiles, please, _the fall_ , it's all I ask.."

"I know I know, summer weddings, too many people, too hot to marry outside blah blah blah, but today is HISTORIC Derek!"

"Yes, and do you really want your anniversery to be the same as the anniversery of hundreds- probbably thousands- of other couples?"

Stiles heaved a sigh and hung his head

"No," he grumbled

"Mm-hm, and I'm only painting a flag alright?" he added, dipping the brush in and starting to paint a rainbow flag on his cheek

"Ugh you killjoy," he teased, closing the eye above his painted cheek and nudging Derek playfully with his foot

"So... mind if I come with you? To the parade?"

Stiles paused, opening both eyes and stared at him in confusion

" _Duh_ ofcourse man!"

"Just a note, I find it amusing that we're going to get married in a few months and your go-to nicknames for me are still 'man' and 'dude'," he grinned

"Do I need to resort to Sourwolf and Hot Buns?"

"Definately not," he frowned

"Then stop complaining," Stiles grinned

Derek frowned, pinching his cheeks together a bit so he could make the lines on the flag even

"I don't have any rainbow clothes do I? Crap I don't... I knew I should've bought something at Hot Topic last weekend... ughh there's no way we can get to the mall with the festivities... crap ... do you have any normal paint? Can you dye one of my shirts?"

"That's going to be a no,"

"Ughhhh.... maybe I can tear one up and make a bandana...." he mumbled

Derek made a non-commital noise, putting the last line on the flag and frowning at all the unused paint on the counter before pulling off his tank top

"Here, me too, I'm not in the mood to shave so just across my back," he offered, sitting on another barstool and leaning against the counter

"Really? Nice," Stiles grinned, jumping up and grabbing the paint brush and paint

"Mm," was all Derek really replied with, dipping his head as Stiles stepped closer

"So.. under or over the tattoo?"

"Under, we don't have _that_ much paint," he replied simply

"Gottcha," Stiles hummed back, dipping into the purple paint and starting just above the band of Derek's jeans

"Going up?" Derek asked in surprise

"I don't want to go too big and run out of room by starting up top ... or too small and then go 'ah man I could've made it bigger'," he shrugged

Derek nodded, humming slightly in agreement

"Hey Stiles? Is anyone else we know going to celebrate?"

"Yeah, pretty much the entire pack, bet THEY'LL have cool rainbow stuff," he snorted

Derek smiled slightly

"Does Lydia still have all that art supplies from her senior art project? Tons of left over paint right?"

"Yeah, she was ready to toss it before I begged her to keep it for me, I thought I'd make a poster or something but I don't have the energy for that,"

"Mm... then I might just have an idea....."

~+~

"Oh my GOD who knew Derek Hale had GAME!?" Stiles cried with a bright smile as he bounced on his feet

"Not me," Scott grinned

Derek just rolled his eyes, opening the last can of paint

"Just shut up and stand in front of the sheet Stiles," he ordered

"Sheesh, so demanding, hey are you sure we even want to get married in California anymore? We could do it ANYWHERE now! We could get married at that big aquarium in Georgia or that famous ballet place in New York or VEGAS, we could get married in VEGAS or at a truck stop in the literal middle of NOWHERE and as long as we have someone to do the thing there no one can say anything because why? It'll be legal no matter where we are as long as we're in the country!"

"Stiles, shut your mouth- and we're getting married in the preserve, let me have my ONE wish," he smirked, dipping a huge paintbrush in the can of blue paint

"Hey, we'll do whatever you want, I jus-" he paused, coughing in surprise as a splash of blue paint was flung at him via Derek

"HEY! UNCALLED fo-!" he sputtered again, glaring at the red paint weilding Scott

"Would you QUI-" he pursed his lips as Lydia flung the purple paint at him, snickering the entire time

He finally just held his hands up, accepting the onslaught of other colors from the rest of the pack

"Remember, two fingers up when you're ready to tap out!" Kira giggled as she slung some orange paint at him

Stiles shook his head slowly but kept his mouth shut anyway, knowing the paint wouldn't stop just from saying anything

"I think this calls for some theme music," Allison smiled as she leaned over and pressed "play" on Derek's stereo

"Who's going after Stiles?" Malia asked, tempted to flat-out pour yellow paint on her brush... but she restrained herself.. for now...

"DEREK!" Stiles grinned, holding two fingers up as the paint stopped- with some reluctance from the pack

"Fine," Derek said with an eyeroll, laughing as Stiles- now covered in smatterings of rainbow paint- ran to the blue can

"I'm next though!!" Scott called excitedly

"You still wearing a shirt?" Liam snorted as he handed his green paint brush to Mason

Scott frowned slightly, thinking that over

"You know.... I'm not sure..."

"Well you have a few minutes to figure it out," Danny smiled as he twirled a paintbrush in his hand and watched as Derek gave the go signal

And all at once, brush after brush began to sling paint his way

~+~

"I am SO wearing a flower crown!" Stiles said excitedly as he ran towards the parade

"Stiles you don't even know if anyone will give you a flower crown, you should have asked Kira if she had another one," Derek replied with a teasing eyeroll as he followed him, admittedly slower, and holding onto his hand to keep him from darting into the crowd

"Nah, Kira definately doesn't, her last one broke last week remember? And she's wearing the only one she's got now," he shrugged back, pouting at Derek's slow pace but taking a breath and deciding not to struggle, it was probbably a better idea to calmly walk through the festivities than run around like he had swallowed a bottle of caffine anyway, especially in this heat

"Mm you know they're not going to be happy when they can't find us here,"

"Pfft, Scott can sniff us out, or Issac can, or.. well most of them can, I just... I'm just so excited! I feel like my energy is all bunched up and I just want to be PART of it you know? I wanna tell our kids 'Yep, both your dads walked through the streets in rainbow paint when America finally pulled up it's pants and decided to extend basic human rights',"

"That IS something to be proud of," Derek smiled

"Now if we can just start on WEREWOLF rights next!"

"I think that's a longer time coming,"

"Maybe, maybe not, you never know," he paused, pulling Derek to a stop and wrapping his arms around his neck

"I can't wait to marry you, I am SO excited to marry you, oh my God," he grinned, giving him an eager kiss

"Mmm, same to you," Derek smiled, kissing back adoringly and feeling his ears almost twitch from all of the sounds around him, all of the joy and the voices

_"C'mon c'mon c'mon! I want a ribbon in my hair!"_

_"Korra your hair is too short, it won't work,"_

_"YOU are wearing a bow in your hair Asami, I PAINTED my own ribbon now c'mon,"_

_"Alright alright just hold still, I'll fashion something... do you have any bobbypins?"_

_~_

_"Dean I still don't understand why you insisted on my not wearing a shirt..."_

_"Well how the hell would people see your **rainbow wings** Cas?"_

_"..You are the one who painted them on me, shouldn't you have thought about that beforehand...?"_

_"Just... just enjoy the parade... Charlie's gonna be here soon and she'll kill us if we aren't atleast ATTEMPTING to smile..."_

_"But why?"_

_"Just trust me,"_

_~_

_"You sure this is where you want to introduce me to your family Cos?"_

_"Oh believe me Shay, this is probbably the calmest enviroment for that... besides Felix and Tony wouldn't miss this for the world,"_

_"I thought you only had sisters?"_

_"Oh.. ah... no, no, definately have some brothers.... definately,"_

_"You are a strange one Cosima,"_

_"You don't know the half of it yet..."_

_~_

_"You look so cute Elphie!"_

_"Don't you think it's just a little ... much?"_

_"Oh hush! The only thing that goes better with green than pink is rainbow~"_

_"I have the feeling that you'll be back to pushing pink tommorrow Glin,"_

_"So? You look cute in pink, you look cute in rainbow, you look cute in black- I am lucky enough to have a girlfreind who looks cute in everything!"_

_"Oh is that so?"_

_"Yes, don't deny it, besides rainbow goes so poorly with pink but I'M wearing it- you can wear it too Elphaba Thropp,"_

_"Yes Galinda, I can certainly wear it too,"_

_~_

_"I cannot believe you,"_

_"I fail to see the problem Will,"_

_"It's ninety-eight degrees outside and you're wearing a three-peice suit,"_

_"I'm sorry we cannot ALL pull off the 'hipster tank top look',"_

_"Why do I bother to bring you anywhere?"_

_"To be fair I am wearing the rainbow tie you gave me,"_

_"But at what cost Hannibal? How are you not cooking in that suit- ... please.. don't say it,"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about Will, I don't know at all..."_

_~_

_"Haru have you gotten Rin on the phone yet?"_

_"No,"_

_"Ah... we're never going to find him and the others in this crowd... I told you to stay away from the fountain..."_

_"In this heat Makoto? Really?"_

_"You don't see other people diving towards the fountains..."_

_"Most of them are wearing paint,"_

_"Haru I don't think that's the only reason..."_

_~_

_"Come on Cerise! Let down your hood, if ever there's a time to be yourself it's now!"_

_"I don't know Raven.... wolf ears in a place like this...?"_

_"Just trust me, I wouldn't lie to you would I?"_

_"No... no you wouldn't,"_

_"So trust me, take off the hood, you'll feel better- I promise,"_

_~_

_"I don't know what I was thinking when I let you paint my head Yumichika..."_

_"You were thinking that the wristbands and tank top were not nearly enough, obviously Ikkaku,"_

_"Psh, I obviously had lost my mind from inhaling all the paint fumes,"_

_"Well now you're just being rude, be quiet and enjoy the festivities, this sort of thing only happens once you know,"_

_~_

_"Only YOU, Dorian Grey, could ever find a dress this beautifull with such a .. vibrant color pallette,"_

_"Well you like it don't you my darling?"_

_"Ofcourse I do, I'm just a bit surprised is all,"_

_"Surprises, I've found, are the best things in life Angelique, otherwise things can start to feel rather... dead, wouldn't you say?"_

_~_

_"You sure it's alright with your boss for you to just... take off like this?"_

_"Yeah I'm a little surprised too but... the way I see it Oliver, you should never question a good thing,"_

_"Good attitude, I'm just glad some good news has finally popped up, it seems like you live in a perpetual world of bad news lately Conner,"_

_"Yeah... yeah... let's just.. let's just enjoy the celebration, have a single day of peace right?"_

_"Yeah... you're right, let's have a day of peace,"_

"Derek?"

Derek blinked suddenly, cringing at the sunlight and staring down at Stiles

"Hey... you alright there Big Guy? You zoned out on me... badly, might I add,"

"Yeah.... yeah I'm fine just... um..."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, this is too much isn't it? Is this overwelming your your sensitive werewolfness? Is that why you never do stuff with crowds and-"

"I'm fine Stiles, really, I just got distracted," he promised, squeezing his hand and smiling slightly at him

"You sure? You aren't lying because of me are you?"

"I'm positive Stiles, I just got distracted ok? I'm fine,"

Stiles hesitated but nodded anyway, making sure to calm down a little and keep to Derek's pace, just in case

Derek inhaled, leaning over and kissing Stiles adoringly

"I love you so much... and now the entire country will reckognize it..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling all day to keep my pride ribbon on arm when I was out because I sorta sloshed it together right after I heard the news- thus right before we left, the ink was rubbing off on me too and I thought you know what? Stiles would totally use paint to show his support, and this was born
> 
> Cameos of a few of my favorite same sex ships included in order are:
> 
> \- Korra and Asami from The Legend Of Korra  
> -Dean and Cas from Supernatural  
> -Cosima and Shay from Orphan Black  
> -Elphaba and Galinda from Wicked  
> -Will and Hannibal from Hannibal  
> -Makoto and Haru from Free!  
> -Raven Queen and Cerise Hood from Ever After High  
> -Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Aysagawa from Bleach  
> -Dorian Grey and Angelique from Penny Dreadful*  
> -Conner Walsh and Oliver Hampton from How To Get Away With Murder
> 
> *I know Dorian and Angelique aren't exactly same sex but I think it counts considering Angelique is trans
> 
> I hope everyone is having a fabulous day, no matter what you ship or who you love, celebrate that love wins!


End file.
